Unknown Help
by BobWhite
Summary: A soldier disappears for six months and the only hope of rescue is the wraith!Pls R&R 2 find out more. Full summary inside.
1. Capture

**Full Summary:**

Lt. Cora Kolwezi was on a mission on a planet with SGA-2 when they fell under attack. She alone was captured before she could get through the gate. And she alone would bring the wraith and the Atlantis team together for one heroic rescue. Six months after she is captured, a single wraith cruiser is all that stands between her and her people. Knowing that the wraith want to get to Earth, she enlists the help of a single wraith on the cruiser in getting a message to her people. The Queen of the Hive ship on its way to get the downed cruiser is at first reluctant to help the human, until she is captured in front of her eyes, knocked unconscious and dragged from the ship. With the help of the lone wraith on the planet, the Queen is kept up to date on Cora's situation. What happens when the Queen turns her Hive ship around and heads to the coordinates that Cora gives her to get the Daedalus and the Atlantis team? Will a truce be forged between the Wraith and Atlantis just to rescue one of their own that even the Wraith see to be free again?

**Capture:**

It happened without warning. One minute we were exploring the wooded area surrounding the gate and the next minute we were under fire. We headed back to the gate and were glad that it wasn't being guarded by whoever was attacking us. We knew it had nothing to do with the wraith since they hadn't been to the planet yet. But we were still curious as to why we were being attacked. Once back at the gate, we punched in the address for Atlantis, told them we were coming in hot and one by one started running through the gate. There was just me and the leader to go through and I told her to go, that I would be right behind her. She ran through the gate, I looked back over my shoulder, shooting at whatever was in front of me, then made a beeline for the gate.

Suffice it to say, I never made it through the gate. I felt something hit me in the back and right as I hit the ground, the gate closed. I was rolled over and saw the people standing above me. They were definitely people, not wraith, but I lost conscious right as they bent down to pull me to my feet. When I came to, I was in an underground passageway that reminded me of the Genii home world. I glanced around and noticed others, younger than I, all chained to the wall. I had been stripped of my weapons and vest but still had my clothes and shoes on. My dog tags were also missing.

I moved a little bit and got the attention of the guard. He walked over to me, grabbed me by the back of the head and bent it backwards. He poured what tasted like stale water down my throat and drank greedily. When he pulled the water away, he let my head go and moved me forward till I was sitting on my knees. He then moved his hands over my back and I found out why my vest had been removed. I had a small wound just above one of my kidneys and they were tending to it. I did not see the vest anywhere in the room and assumed that they had gotten rid of it.

When the guard left, he turned once more towards me and spoke to me in a language I did not know, but would come to learn as the main language spoken on this planet. When he got a confused look from me, he turned to the nearest person to me and told her to tell me what he had said. Through the girl next to me, I learned that I was now the property of the people on the planet, that there would be no rescue for me and that I had better learn that these people were my new masters. I didn't say it, but I was already plotting my escape.

They left the small chamber. I found out who the others were. And I also found out why they were so scared of the people they called their masters. The girls in the room with me told me that they had some kind of monster that they kept in a separate room, that they would take a slave to that monster and that the monster would feed off of them. They told me that if you were taken to the monster, you never came back. When I told them that I knew the name of the monster they talked about, they asked how I had survived such a thing. I told them that I had never personally been captured by the monster or its race but had been killing its kind for years.

The girls looked up to me then, seeing that I had been some kind of military when I had been brought in gave them some kind of hope, but some hope is better left unuttered. None of us spoke of the hope we felt about my people finding us. I figured that they would hone in on the tracking device that all Atlantean team members had surgically implanted in them before they left SGC back on Earth. The tracking device would bring my people to me and bring a world of pain to whoever was keeping me and the other girls.

I didn't know it then, but the tracking device would not work while in these chambers underground. I didn't not know it then, but we were indeed underground. And I did not know it then, but it would take the very monster we talked about and a truce between two enemies before any of us were really free again.


	2. Missing

**Missing:**

**Atlantis Gate:**

The leader of SGA-2 looked back at the Stargate as it closed without the last member. She had been injured which is why she had gone ahead of the Lt. knowing that the Lt. would be right behind her. But when the Stargate had closed and the Lt. had not come through, they knew that she had either been injured or had been captured by whoever had attacked them. They would assess the planet again with a probe this time before sending anyone else back. They needed to know what they were dealing with and obviously the locals weren't too keen on people poking around their home.

The leader of SGA-2, a Major named Johnson headed to the infirmary with the rest of her team since they all needed to be checked out. There was no telling what they had picked up while off-world. They could have picked up some kind of infection and not known it. And to top it all off, half the team was injured so they all needed to be looked at by Dr. Keller anyways. They would debrief after being checked out by the doc. And they would all need to be able to go back out and search for the missing Lt.

Colonel Sheppard and his team walked into the infirmary just as Dr. Keller was telling the team that there was no permanent damage. A few would have to stay overnight for observation, especially Major Johnson, but other than that, they would be fit for duty by mid-day the next afternoon. Dr. Keller left with Dr. McKay, saying they needed to go over some of the data collected from the planet while the team had been there.

Explanations:

"What happened out there Major?" _Colonel Sheppard asked._

"I'm not exactly sure Colonel. One minute we were collecting samples and the next we were under attack. Lt. Kolwezi started firing back first as she was the closest to the hostiles and then we all ran back towards the gate with the supplies we were able to collect. The next thing we did was dial the gate and we all came through. Lt. Kolwezi said that she was right behind me since she wasn't injured, but when the gate shut she wasn't there."

"So you're thinking she was hit on her way to the gate?" _Ronon asked._

"It is a good possibility. But I don't get it. We saw no signs of people ever living on that planet. There were no signs of any kind of civilization ever having set foot on the planet. It actually looked like a good Alpha Site for the near future. Now I'm not so sure I want to go back except to get our soldier back of course."

"Of course, but first you and your team need to get better." _Teyla said._

"Doc says we'll be fit for duty by mid-day tomorrow. She wants to keep an eye on us for the night. And after what happened out there, I'm inclined to agree."

"Alright, we'll get information from the planet from the database, see what the Ancients had to say about it and start looking for Lt. Kolwezi as soon as we can. You guys get some rest. You're going to need it."

"Yes sir."

**The Planet:**

Cora was dozing when the guard came back in to check her wound. She became alert when hands started touching her. She pulled back from the hands as they moved over her body, making sure that she was healing properly. She could see the other girls and understood why they were so scared. Once they were satisfied that Cora was healing properly (the way they wanted her to heal), they grabbed a girl from across the room and took her with them. It didn't take long before the girl was screaming her lungs off, pleading for her life.

And Cora knew that if she fained being injured much longer, she would be fed to the monster she knew as the wraith. And Cora also knew that if her tracking device wasn't working, then there was no way her people could find her and rescue her and the other girls. She was going to be in trouble if she didn't come up with a way to escape and soon. Shortly after the girl was taken, food was brought in on the backs of some kind of small animal. Cora looked at the animal, straight in the eye, and though she sensed that the other girls had tried that before, she got a feeling the animals had attacked the other girls. Cora had always been told she had a way with animals, now was the time to put that skill to good use.

The animal that had her food on its back walked up next to her, turned around as if to take her food away, and lay down next to her knee as if saying don't worry, I know a way of getting out of here. The guards and the other girls seemed to sense that Cora was somehow special because the animal had not tried to attack like it had so many times before. Cora kept her eyes on her food as she ate and though the animal did not want to leave, the guard grabbed it roughly by the collar it wore and dragged it away from her. It was able to look back once. The eyes of the animal told her all she needed to know.

If she could get free, she wouldn't just be freeing herself. If she could get free, the people that had taken over this planet would be destroyed and the animals could go back to what they had been doing before any people had come to the planet. If she could get free, she would be freeing not only the slaves in the room with her, but the animals of the planet. Now all she had to do was get free.

**The Search Begins:**

Colonel Sheppard and his team were headed out, to another planet near the one Lt. Kolwezi had disappeared. They were going to secure a location where they could keep tabs on the planet Lt. Kolwezi had disappeared on. They had sent a MALP back through to that planet but the MALP had come under fire and they were unable to retrieve it. That only left one way to get to the planet's surface. If they were going to get their soldier back, they would have to come by ship and then by a cloaked Jumper. And if they were going to get her back, they needed to know what they were up against.

Once on the sister planet to the hostile planet, they began searching the planet for any signs of why these people had captured one of their own for no reason whatsoever. Ronon and Teyla stayed back on Atlantis as they were going to go to the local villages that they knew they had friends in and ask around about the planet. There was no name for the planet and though they knew it to be uninhabited, there was obviously some activity on it since one of their own had gone missing on it.

As the Alpha site on the sister planet of the unnamed planet was set up, Teyla and Ronon ventured through the Stargate to see if they could find out any information on the people that had taken up residence on the unnamed planet.

Information Sought:

Ronon and Teyla walked through the gate to see guards on either side of it. When the guards realized the people coming through were friends, they immediately dropped their weapons to their sides and greeted the friends. Four guards stayed at the gate as two others brought the two friends to the center of the village. Ronon and Teyla both noticed that security for the village had been heightened and they were curious as to why. Once in the center of the village and offered a seat by the leader, the questions began flying as both sides wanted answers.

"Tolan, why such heightened security? We have never seen you so concerned about the welfare of the village, well not like this at least." _Teyla asked._

"We were hoping you would have some answers for us Teyla. We have been attacked every fortnight since the waxing of the moon nearly a month ago. They were supposed to attack last night but did not come. We fear that they might come tonight instead."

"Who do they take from your people? And who are they?" _Ronon asked._

"We do not know who they are. We just know that all they are taking are girls in their early to late teens. And we do not know why they did not attack last night. We are not the only planet that they have attacked. We just know that from what the others are saying, that they are only taking girls in their early to late teens. We got reports this morning before you came that they had not attacked the other planets around us last night either. It was like they had already taken someone from somewhere else. Though we don't wish harm on anyone else, we are glad our young ones are safe for now. We have made arraignments for our young girls to go into hiding for a while, but we have yet to find a place safe for them to stay."

"We may know why they did not attack last night. One of our soldiers, a Lt. Kolwezi was taken yesterday afternoon on a planet in this system. The planet has never been inhabited so we had no way of knowing if it was hostile or not. Her teammates made it back through the gate with little injury to themselves after they were caught off-guard and ambushed, but the Lt. was unable to get back through the gate. That is why we are here. We were wondering if you had heard of anything like this. Now that we see that you have, it would be best for you to send your daughters, all of them, young and old with us back to Atlantis. It would be safer. And we will go to the other planets and get the other girls and women. If men are left of the planet then maybe they will stop attacking and we will have a better way of tracking them." _Teyla finished._

"This Lt. you talk about, was she young?"

"Yes, I think she just turned twenty-four. Why do you ask?"

"Because they seem to take only girls and women under the age of twenty-five. They have taken no women over the age of twenty-five since they started attacking."

"I understand, but it would be better that all the women and girls are out of harm's way. And if you have any place here on the planet to hide, I suggest you do. Take what you need to survive with you, but don't come back to the village until we tell you that it is safe. We will leave you this radio. Turn it on every seven days. If you hear nothing on the other end, turn it off to conserve the battery. It is best that you do not come out of your hiding until we believe it is safe to return your women and girls to you."

"Thank you for coming Teyla, Ronon. It was best that you came now and not tonight. We will ready the women and girls immediately. It is best that they be gone before night fall and we be in hiding before nightfall."

Tolan left to ready the women and girls to head for Atlantis with Teyla and Ronon, knowing that it would be some time before they were reunited with their loved ones. By the time they were ready to leave, the men and boys of the village had already headed for the mines, a frequency on the planet as well as the caves that cut through the mountains. It would be safer for the women and girls to be off the planet then to have them abducted nightly by whatever was coming through the gate to take them.

Safety of Atlantis:

When Ronon and Teyla came back through with the women and girls of Tolan's village, Mr. Woolsey immediately asked what was going on. Before answering, Teyla and Ronon got the women and girls comfortable in the guest quarters. Then they went back to the Control Tower where by now Colonel Sheppard and the rest of their team from the Alpha Site was waiting for an explanation.

"So what's going on?" _Mr. Woolsey asked._

"The women and girls of Tolan's village have been attacked since the waxing of the moon last month. They believe that these people are coming through the gate just for the women and the girls and we said that they would be safe with us on Atlantis until we knew what was going on. Other planets in the system have been attacked the same way. The men and boys of Tolan's village have gone into hiding so that whenever these men attack again, they will believe the people abandoned their homes to get away from them. We need to get to the other planets and villages before too many more women and girls are taken. They will be safe here. Here we will be able to protect them, but if they were to stay on their home-worlds, they would be vulnerable to attack daily." _Teyla said._

"Okay, that was a lengthy explanation, and I agree with your thinking but you should've discussed this with us first." _Colonel Sheppard said._

"There was no time. The next attack would have been tonight. We needed to get them to safety immediately."

"Alright, alright; we'll go to the other planets tomorrow, get the women and girls and bring them here. We'll let the men and boys know that it would be best to go into hiding. We'll give them a radio so they know when it is safe to come out again. I'm assuming you gave the men a radio to keep in touch with us?" _Mr. Woolsey asked._

"Yes. We told them to turn it on every seven days and that if they hear nothing to turn it off and keep it off. If we find nothing about these people that are attacking them for no reason, in a few weeks we'll move the rest of the people to one of our Alpha sites and let them stay there for a while until it is safe for them to return to their homes." _Ronon finished._

"Sound like a good idea to me. Let's get moving then, shall we." _Rodney said finally speaking up._


	3. Six Months Later

**Six Months Later:**

**The Planet:**

Cora had managed to get away nearly two weeks ago. With the help of the animals, she had knocked the guard to holding room unconscious and one of the animals had sliced his throat with its claw. In the six months she had been held captive; she talked with the other slaves and communicated with the animals of the planet in helping her with her escape. She never told the other slaves that she was planning on escaping for fear that they would turn her in.

For two weeks, she had been living above ground, letting her transmitter tell her people exactly where to find her. Now as she ran through the forest, gaining more ground away from her captors she came upon what looked like a lone wraith. She stopped and looked around. The wraith seemed to be looking for someone or something but she could not see what or who it was looking for. She hid behind that tree and noticed one of the animals come up next to her. She slid down the tree and gave it one of the nuts she had found; she was always feeding the animals that were keeping her tracks from being discovered.

Now, as she fed the animal, the snapping of a twig brought her attention back to the lone wraith. She looked around the tree but could not see where it had gone. When she turned back towards the animal, it was gone and the lone wraith was in front of her with its feeding hand raised, ready to feed off of her. She looked at it. She didn't fear him which was probably why he didn't feed off of her. Instead she stood up, heard a noise far off from the direction she had come, moved around the tree and started running again. She didn't stay in the same place for long and she knew better than to sleep where one of _them_ could find her. She was more afraid of _them_ than she was of the lone wraith.

He of course followed her. He caught up with her after realizing she was running from the very people he was hunting. He grabbed her arm with the hand that wasn't meant for feeding and pulled her with him, towards his ship as if wanting to help in some way.

**The Wraith Cruiser:**

Once on the ship, the wraith punched in the code and locked the door behind them. Then the real conversation could begin.

"You are running from those I seek. Why?"

"Why does a wraith seek a human race that kidnaps women and girls?"

"They have someone of high importance to us wraith. They have been hiding him from us and we have not been able to lock on to his locater beacon. Your beacon was the first I came across two weeks ago. I landed here to see if it might lead somewhere but you don't stay in one place for long. It is as if you are afraid of these people. Why?"

"I'm from the people you wage war on daily. They took me while me and my team were on the planet getting samples. We were ambushed and I was taken while trying to get through the gate."

"Then you are the Atlantean soldier that was taken all those months ago. In an effort to get your name out to as many worlds as possible, Colonel Sheppard asked a wraith they had named Todd to talk to other wraith like myself and ask around about people that take only women and girls from villages and leave the men behind. We had not come upon any such people thus far. The Atlantean's will be glad to hear that you live. Come we will get message to them immediately."

"That would be much appreciated. But in order for me to be free, the animals sacrificed much. They will be beaten and if the men find out that you have me, they will come fast and quick. You do have an escape plan do you not?"

"I thought you might ask that Lt. Kolwezi."

"How do you know my rank? Colonel Sheppard would not have given it out that willingly."

"I found some dog tags along with weapons and a vest. I assumed that they were yours. You can have them back before we attack the settlement and free everyone."

"That would be most appreciated. I think I will name you Quarin. I have always liked the name."

"Then my name will be Quarin only to you."

**A Signal For Help:**

Quarin got on the cruisers long range radio and requested permission to talk to the queen of the hive ship enroute for the planet. They had planned on culling the planet once they got there but had yet to get there. They would use the wraith queen as a way to contact the Atlantean's. Cora just hoped that the queen was in a helping mode. She wandered around the control room as Quarin started talking to the queen. He was giving her an update on the planet and what had happened thus far. He told her that the only signal that he had gotten that there might be people alive and that the wraith they were looking for might still be alive had been from a transmitter not unlike their own.

That's when Cora stepped into the conversation. She moved next to Quarin and stared straight at the wraith queen. She showed no fear of being next to a wraith having survived the last si months in hell already. The queen was surprised to see her and even more surprised that the wraith she had called Quarin had not eaten her already.

"As you have probably already figured out, I have not been fed upon. The only reason for that is because we have enlisted each other's help. Quarin, who I have named so I am not rude and keep calling wraith, has been kind enough to contact you. I need your help in get ahold of my people, back on Atlantis of course. I know you know that the city still exists so I tell you this in no fear that you will attack it."

"What is it you need human?"

"I need you to turn you hive around and head for the quadrants that I give you. There you will meet up with the Earth ship the Daedalus. Now, before you go firing on him, you should know that they have been looking for me for the past six months. I am the soldier the whole galaxy is looking for, including the wraith."

"You looked like the soldier we were given a picture of. Why should we help you?"

"Because if you don't, a race will continue to reap havoc on this system of planets and continue to take only the women and girls of the villages and continue to defile them for their very purposes. And I believe I know where you fellow wraith that you are looking for is. I believe the same people that took me, also have the wraith you are looking for. They feed him every few days, though I have never been to see him. They might take me to see him if they ever catch me again. And if that happens, I can give him a message and let him know friends are on the way."

"Why have we not been able to find his transmitter beacon?"

"Because they live underground. There are vast tunnels underground with metal walls and ceilings. The transmitters don't work underground like they do above ground. That is the only reason Quarin was able to track me. I was above ground. He thought he was tracking the wraith you are looking for but he was tracking me instead."

"Give Quarin the quadrants and we will talk more later. You look like you could use some rest…."

**Re-Captured:**

The last words were lost as whoever had grabbed me in the first place burst through the cruiser doors and grabbed me, pulling me first by my arms as I kicked and screamed to get away then by my hair which stopped my screams but not my fight to get away from him. Quarin was gone, probably so they thought I had contacted the wraith all by myself. It was safer that they didn't know that he was there with me. The queen looked at me, raised her hand and put her middle finger down. I knew what it was. It was the signal I was to show the wraith that our captors had to let him know that friends were on the way for the both of us.

My captors ragged me out of the cruiser and back to the underground cell in which I had escaped nearly two weeks ago. They did not know that the animals had helped me so they could not punish them. Once back in the cell, they cuffed my hands above my head and my legs out in front of me. I would not be able to escape again. But with any luck, Quarin with the help of the queen and her hive would get in contact with Atlantis and have them headed for the planet in a matter of days.

I might still make it out of this ordeal alive, might…


	4. Rescue Comes

**Rescue Comes:**

**Turning Around:**

The queen didn't need much more convincing. Though Quarin had not gotten the quadrants from me as to where she could meet the Earth war ship the Daedalus, she knew exactly where Atlantis was and turned her hive around, telling Quarin to keep an eye out for me and that it was probably best if he moved the cruiser somewhere the race could not find it. She had been intrigued when Quarin had told her that I had communicated my escape with the animals on the planet. What was even more disturbing was that Quarin had had to hide while the men took Cora away. It was the only way the men would believe that Cora had acted alone and not with someone, let alone a wraith.

The queen had been able to show Cora the sign meaning friends were on the way. She would be able to show the captured wraith that their friends were on the way if she was ever taken to him. Once the ship was turned around and headed for the new home of Atlantis, Quarin got busy trying to hide the cruiser and keep track of two transmitters now that he could distinguish one from the other.

The queen was headed to Atlantis and as she went, she told her crew that it didn't matter that they were helping this human. She had trusted them with vital information and she had promised to help one of their own escape captivity. Now the queen only hoped that the Atlantean's saw it the same way.

**Atlantis:**

Dr. Rodney McKay was in the Control Tower when the Long Range Sensors started going off. The Daedalus and Apollo were docked on the South and East Piers as the crews were busy repairing some damage sustained in the last battle with the wraith. Colonel Ellis and Caldwell along with Colonel Sheppard's team were all summoned to the Control Tower the second the sensors picked up the wraith activity.

"Where are they headed McKay?" _Colonel Caldwell asked._

"We've been keeping an eye on this particular hive ship. According to Todd, the hive was headed for a planet, looking for one of its own wraith which was captured. Now, at first, we thought it was only a coincidence that the same planet they were headed to was the same planet Lt. Kolwezi disappeared on, but now we're not so sure."

"That doesn't answer our question, McKay. Where is the hive headed now?" _Colonel Ellis asked._

"They've turned around and they are headed straight for us. They should be here within the next few hours. They are going a lot faster than normal which makes me think they came upon something interesting."

"You think they ran into Lt. Kolwezi? We haven't heard anything about her in the six months she's been gone. And the fact that we've moved the rest of the people from the surrounding planets in that system to Atlantis means they aren't taking anyone else. They have to be getting their captives from somewhere." _Colonel Sheppard finished._

"It would be the only reasonable course of action. Wraith queens just don't turn their ships around and head away from a planet they want to cull unless it was for some reason. They are headed here for some reason and we need to find out why."

"McKay, I don't like what you're insinuating."

"Mr. Woolsey, if the queen wants to come to Atlantis, we need to find out why she turned her hive around and if it has something to do with Lt. Kolwezi, shouldn't we know?"

"He's right Woolsey. As much as I hate the wraith being on Atlantis, we haven't been able to locate any new leads on our missing soldier and maybe the queen has some information that can help us." _Ronon said._

"Why do I get the feeling that you all are about to gang up on me?"

"Because we're all about to gang up on you. If this is the lead we have been looking for, then we need to take it. We need to bring Lt. Kolwezi home, like tomorrow. Six months is way too long to be out there in god knows what kind of trouble." _Dr. Keller finished._

"Fine, fine, but only the queen and one escort and that is final."

"Got it."

**Forging A Truce:**

Two hours later, with the hive in orbit, a cruiser was escorted down to the North Pier and the queen and one escort were walked to the Control Tower and into the conference room. And the real reason as to why they were there became known.

"As you by now know, we were on our way to a planet we believed one of our own to be held captive there. We have a scout on the ground, keeping watch over what is going on. He is to communicate back to me with any developments."

"Developments, like what exactly?"

"We made a copy of the video footage from our wraith on the planet. It is best that you see this yourself. Do not worry; there is no virus on it."

"What kind of video is it?"

"Lt. Kolwezi asked us to come get you."

"She's alive? But how? I mean, we've been looking all over for her. Her transmitter hasn't shown up anywhere." _Dr. Keller asked._

"You'll see in the video."

The queen handed over the video chip and McKay plugged it into his computer. Turning the computer around, he and everyone else watched. And as explained by Cora, the transmitters didn't work underground in the passages and rooms built by the race.

"Alright, so what do we do now? And I see that this wraith she named Quarin didn't do anything to help as she was dragged away." _Ronon said._

"It was better that he didn't try to help. He would have been captured as well. This way, they think she stumbled upon the cruiser by herself and called out to me and my hive on her own. They won't be looking for another wraith in the area and I had Quarin move his cruiser somewhere they wouldn't be able to locate it again. My guess is that they had been tracking her transmitter just like Quarin had; only Quarin got to her first, which in my opinion was the better move."

"Yea, I'd say so too. Though trusting the wraith isn't my first option." _Colonel Caldwell said._

"And trusting humans that are known to kill wraith wasn't my first option either. But you are not the only one that wants to free her now. According to Quarin the only reason she was able to escape the first time was with the help of the animals living on the planet. She has a way of communicating with the animals on the planet. I get the feeling that she didn't tell him much else about her. He did tell me that he has her dog tags, weapons and vest though. He found them while searching for a member of our own."

"I noticed that sign you showed her at the end of the video. What did it mean?" _Teyla asked._

"She asked me for a sign that would show our fellow wraith that friends were on the way. As she was being dragged away I showed her the sign. She believes that he is being kept in the same place she was being kept and that he is being fed with the humans that this race goes out and takes from the local planets nearby. Though she said something about them not leaving in the last few months. And that they had gotten very aggressive towards her and the others that were being held."

"I think it's about time we left, now, don't you. We need to get to her as soon as possible. If we leave now, we can get there roughly about the same time, if neither of us stops. We both want our people back, no matter what the cost. And if you are willing to work alongside humans to get your comrade back then we are as well." _Mr. Woolsey finished._

"I am willing."

**Freeing The Slaves:**

The Daedalus, the Apollo and the wraith hive came out of hyperspace at the exact same time, nearly two days later. The queen radioed down to Quarin for any news and he radioed back saying that there was none. If this was going to be a rescue attempt, they needed the perfect bait, young women. Dr. Keller, Major Johansen and Teyla all volunteered. They knew that there tracking devices might not work underground, but that didn't mean getting to Cora and the others wasn't going to happen. If the people who had Cora and the other girls as well as the wraith captive were living above ground and keeping their captives underground, then there was a possibility of being able to cull the people above ground before going after the ones underground.

So the plan was set in motion. Cloaked Jumpers would go down to the planet's surface and see if there were any people living above ground. If there were, they were to radio back to the queen and she would send darts to pick up anyone above ground. They would cull the people above ground but leave the animals alone. The animals had helped Lt. Kolwezi escape the first time, that meant they could possibly help her escape a second time if the timing was right.


End file.
